


By the Fire

by MrsLionheart



Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: Lance simply appreciating Keith :3
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588288
Kudos: 46





	By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fourth drabble for Teddy's Klancemas Promptlist "By the Fire".
> 
> It's a simple, short and fluffy drabble. Just Lance appreciating Keith hours.
> 
> Let me know, what you think about it in the comments and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3

Lance always loved warm and cosy places.

Like a bonfire at the beach in cuba, when the sun had set and it was getting cooler, to warm up a little.

Like the fireplace in the living room of their house, when the first snow had fallen and it was cold outside.

Like under a blanket on his couch, reading a book or eating popcorn while watching a movie with his family or friends.

Like cuddled under his covers in his bed, when he went to sleep late at night or didn’t want to get up early in the morning, pulling them over his head.

But here in space, he didn’t have the crackling heat of a bonfire at the beach or the fireplace at his home anymore. He didn’t find the comfort of a cosy blanket, sitting on a couch or the covers in his bed. 

He felt cold and alone.

He tried to suppress the feeling, tried to cope with it as good as he could but he just couldn’t shake it. At one point, he was ready to give up, he thought he’d never be able to feel it again until he found it. 

But it wasn’t a place.

It was a smirk, lopsided and sheepish.

It was a laugh, loud and hearty. 

It was a gaze, hot and piercing.

Lance never thought he could find it in someone, find it in him.

_ Keith _ .

And so, Lance’s days in space got warmer and cosier, just seeing him smile, hearing him laugh or feeling his gaze on him. 

Keith gave him this warm feeling, just by being there. 

Lance felt the warmth radiating from his body, whenever they sat beside each other at breakfast or dinner and it felt like a warm blanket draped over him. 

He felt it flowing through his veins, like molten lava, whenever they touched.

He felt it crackling like a bonfire, as they kissed for the first time, after a battle and Lance thought he’d lost him.

He was drawn to the boy, like a moth to a flame. 

It felt perfect, like in just this moment, as he was sitting on his couch, Keith wrapped up in his arms, both cuddled under a fluffy blanket and reveling in the warmth of the cosy fireplace in front of them.


End file.
